Known as one of the founding fathers of human factors in aviation, Ross A. McFarland was a researcher, educator, consultant, and author who studied the effects of environmental stress for fifty years. This project is designed to make his collection in aerospace medicine and human factors engineering available to the scholarly community. This will be accomplished by cataloging books, technical reports, and media via OCLC, and by adding journal holdings information to PHILSOM III and to the Greater Midwest Rigional Library Network Union Lists of Serials. The extensive manuscript portion of the McFarland Library will be inventoried and finding aids produced. Access to the total collection will be through a printed catalog and guide, a microfilm of the manuscript materials, OCLC, and union lists.